


Giz

by Lyledebeast



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: As he should've been dammit!, Canon Compliant except allan is alive, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast
Summary: Guy dies as in canon, but he has someone to comfort him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, but it's always a good time to imagine a death scene for Guy that doesn't give me hives. The fact that he dies seems appropriate, as does the means of his death, but the actual scene . . . . ? Anyway, it's all better now.

The others had rushed away, too stunned and horrified by Isabella’s words to Robin to pay any attention to Guy, gasping and bleeding on the dungeon floor.  Without thinking, Allan lowered himself to the ground, taking the man’s head into his lap.

“Allan, come on!” Much entreated. “We have to …”

“You go on, Allan replied quickly, without looking up.  “I’ll be right there,”

He looked down into Guy’s wide, frightened eyes, stroking his hair.

“Shhh, Giz.  Relax.  I’ve got you.  It’s going to be fine.”

Guy’s pale lips twisted into a grimace as he looked up.

“It’s not going to be fine,” he said, blood trickling from his mouth as he spoke.  “This is the end.”

Allan felt himself shaking, at a loss for what to say.  He had seen plenty of dead bodies, that was certain, but he had never held someone as they breathed their last breath.

“Yes,” he said softly. “But I won’t leave you until … until it’s over.”

Guy seemed to take comfort in that; his eyes fluttered closed.  But just as quickly, they opened again in alarm.

“Isabella!” he cried.  “The sheriff!”

“There now,” Allan cooed.  “They’re not here. Don’t worry about them.  You have other people to think about.” He didn’t know why he said that, not until Guy spoke again.

“No one.  No one waiting for me.”

Allan felt tears begin to gather in his own eyes.  He didn’t know when he developed this attachment to Gisborne, but it was there all the same.

“Hush, Giz.  What about your mother? She would be proud of you, finding your brother, helping him escape.  If I could’ve done that for Tom … but she’ll be there, Giz.  You’ll see.”

Then he saw the tears begin to roll down Guy’s cheeks.  He closed his eyes again.  “Marian … I killed her.”

Allan was shaking again, this time with the effort of holding back his tears.  Marian dead, and now Guy too, and Robin soon.  How did he deserve to survive?

“I know you did, Giz, but look at all you’ve done since then. She’ll be proud of you too.”

When Guy looked up at him again, his eyes were glassy and he spoke with some difficulty.

“Allan …I … I’m sorry Allan, for all the …” as he trailed off, he reached towards him, grasping feebly. Allan took hold of his hand, tightening his fingers around it.  As he did, his tears spilled forth; there was nothing he could do to stop them now.

“Well, I forgive you,” he said softly.

Guy gave him a tiny smile before a final shudder shook him.  Then his body went still, his head lolling on Allan’s lap. With as much gentleness as he could manage, he pressed down the lids of Guy’s eyes and lowered his head to the floor. 

By the time he was out of the dungeon, he was sobbing openly.  Let the others judge him for it if they would.   If they could forgive him for serving Guy when he was still truly their enemy, they could forgive him for this.


End file.
